The Spirit Split In Two
by Grapecake
Summary: After the tragic death of 40 yr old Avatar Korra, the nations go into chaos. Sixteen years have passed and a new avatar rises from Ba Sing Se. The Avatar must restore balance to the feuding nations, but, there's a problem. The Avatar, is not only one Avatar, but twin avatars! They go under-cover and bring balance, but can the Avatar Duo really do it? Well, not alone.
1. Chapter 1 - Roof Jumping

_Throughout my life, I have come across many things. From Avatars, to nations, From friends to foes. From the one hundred year war to moving contraptions on the roads. I have even settled down and made a family with children, grandchildren and now great-grandchildren. My name is Hope and my parents helped (or were helped) by Avatar Aang and friends while traveling on The Serpent's' Pass. I was born there and was named Hope, after my mother's Hope for Avatar Aang._

 _Republic city and all of the world have now realised the power of technology and have decided to while using some technology, rely on more traditional ways of life. Even though the world is revolving around change, the world is now still relying on traditional ways as well. There are two types of people in this world now. The more modern, and the more traditional families. Our family is more traditional, and wealthy than most. We live on the inner ring of Ba Sing Se, the world's biggest city._

 _My parents often told me stories of Avatar Aang and his friends -how they defeated the Old fire nation. With my own ears and eyes, I watched Aang marry, settle down and grow old. He was a great Avatar and will always be missed. Sadly, his time on this world passed and the Avatar cycle continued. Around 20-30 years ago, a new avatar emerged. She was Korra. She defeated many Foes during her lifetime, and even had love-Interests at one point. Then everything changed one day when she driving her loved-one's Sato-mobile. Spirits knew how bad she was at driving. Apparently, while she was driving, another Sato-mobile rushed in front, causing her to use the breaks too hard and turning her over, crashing into a street light nearby. Many water-tribe healers worked on her, but she had too much brain damage. She died. Avatar Korra achieved more things than many avatars did in their lifetimes, at age 21. She died when she was 25._

 _Everyone by then acknowledged her as the rightful Avatar. Her friends and families were heart-broken, and everyone grieved her death. On her death year annually, the pro-bending arena would have a memorial service, just like Aang's. Aang and Korra's graves are next to each other, along with Aang's now dead friends._

 _The tragic death caused an uproar over the nations. Each culture is blaming one another for Korra's death. Each nation is fighting itself. Korra just helped a civil war in the water tribe, so I don't believe that they are fighting. They are still mourning. Some say it may have been staged, and Korra is still alive. Others say it is the spirits fault for taking her young life away from her. Most say that someone or some secret organisation was using that other Sato mobile to kill her._

 _However, there is hope. According to the Avatar cycle, it is now the Earth Kingdom to bear the reincarnation of both Aang and Korra. The Avatar has not yet been found, but I know that the Avatar will come when the world needs them the most._

Chapter One – Captivity

"Sorry!" I say yell back as I pass multiple carts of veggies. Angry passer-bys shouting at me running and skilfully weaving past people. Running along the busy streets of the lower ring of Ba Sing Se, I've come to love this place, even though the feeling is not very mutual between the people and myself. You see, I would be what they would call, a "Snobby, Arrogant rich girl" and to an extent, they would be right. Well, I'm not too arrogant and rich, but I'm the total opposite of snobby! I would gladly swap their plain lives with mine! But that is not how the spirits decided how I should live. Dammit. Even if they are poorer, at least they aren't trapped in Ba Sing Se for the rest of their lives!

They apparently have "better" plans for me, Says Great-Granny. I highly doubt it. Heck, I could get married in a couple of years. What kinds of "Better Plans" involve marrying strangers and giving them kids?! Absolutely not mine, at least.

I should introduce myself, I am Ameko. I live in the middle ring of Ba Sing Se and I've wanted to get out of this city to Republic City for almost a thousand times now.

While I was lost in thought, the narrow street I was sprinting across came to a dead end, blocked by a brick wall. I could see the top. It's not that tall, well I think.

Well surprise, but I'm an earth-bender! I know that came out of the blue, but seriously, can't have a story without some bendin'! I keep on charging towards the wall. It's now only around ten feet near me. I flick my wrists and the wall obeys, jutting out bricks of the wall out more, making the wall look more like a rock-climbing cliff. With a smirk I jump as high as I can, grabbing onto the wall, climbing/jumping up it. My hair decorations come loose when they hit a rock, leaving my hair out. I climb up, still ignoring the lost hair deco, but getting slightly annoyed by my long chocolate hair flying in my face. I stand on the top of the wall, shift the wall back into place, and take a look around. The roof is only about a foot higher than me. Good, it's made of metal.

Surprise! I learnt metal-bending too! I'm full of surprises, of you did not notice. Don't worry, you'll get used to it. I tear off some of the metal off the roof and attach it to my hand, lifting me up. It gives me enough force to jump up, disconnect from the metal, stand on the roof and bend the metal back into place. Then I do what I _love_ to do. Roof jump.

I start slow, hopping from roof to roof, but as I pick up the pace and the harder the roofs get, the more I smile. Sometimes I miss, and use metal to bend myself back up. I'm kinda like a Flying Lemur, come to think of it. Then I see it. The railway! It's about fifty roofs away. I smile again, seeing a train coming close to me. I sprint towards the side of the train, almost side to side with it. It's kinda hard to – the train is much faster than I am. Using some sneaky earth bending, I bring a rock out from my pocket then I jump towards the train, rock in my hand. I manage to secure it and my hand on one of the fancy ledges on the train. With the rock to sturdy me to the train, I heave myself up on the top of the train, accidentally showing a foot on one of the windows. Great, that will cause a ruckus, I think to myself. Sure enough, I hear the faint scream of the women next to the window. Thankfully, it looks like the staff haven't suspected that it was me. Yea, I'm pretty famous around here for taking "Free" trips on the train.

When I get myself comfy, I manage to enjoy the view from up here. It's good. The endless array of rooftops, the brilliant sunset forming, and the middle ring just coming into view.

You know, there is a reason why I go into the lower ring. It's to get rid of my daily drama.

Wait. Sunset!? I'm going to be late for supper!

 **That is all for chapter One!**

 **This is my first fanfiction online, but i've done others!**

 **Leave any suggestions or ask me if you want to get more! You still haven't even met her twin yet!**


	2. Chapter 2 – Two worlds collide

_**Chapter two – Two worlds collide**_

 _ **Menark's POV**_

 _It's getting late._

I stare at the empty table beside me, almost thinking that if I look hard enough, she'll appear in front of my very eyes. My eyes wander to where Mother and Father were sitting. Mother looks worried, while my Father is just playing with his spoon. _How childish. I guess that is where Ameko gets it from_.

I almost snicker at that. My Great-gran is at the table, still smiling, like usual. Gra-ma is here, getting crossed, and I'm still wondering if she is roof jumping again. Ameko is still not here at the table.

She always does this.

She slips outside with the help of me and either rummages around the lower ring or walks around with Pana, our pet Badger mole. You may think that Pana is huge, but she is just a baby. She is still small at that, so she is around my height. The perfect size for Ameko. Pana belongs to both of us, but Pana likes Ameko a slight bit more, mainly because I have things to do. I can't babysit her _all_ day.

Ameko and I share a lot. We share everything, even our room, unfortunately. I sigh out-loud at that, causing my Mother to glance at me.

Our parents think since we are twins, we are a two in one. Even in some ways that is true. We are both earth benders. Ameko is picking up metal bending as well. Something I can't do (dammit). But our personalities are different.

Whilst Ameko does not care about a thing, I take most things seriously. Spirits know how unorganised she is. Her side of our room is just clutter everywhere. I am apparently "As neat as the hairs on Father's head" My annoying twin states.

I start to get up to look for her when the giant double door bursts open, dragging our eyes to the person pushing through them.

A hurried Ameko picks up her dress and rushes over to her assigned seat. "Sorry I'm late! Pana needed to eat first!" She said once she was seated. We said our thanks to the spirits and we started sipping our first course.

Our meals consists of five courses. The soup, appetizer, salad, main then dessert. I hardly ever eat the dessert, or soup. As for my little sister, she likes to try everything. Our chefs are some of the best in the middle ring. I usually go to the kitchen to learn from Mirou, the head-chef about cooking. We share a bond. I think of him as my second father, or really close uncle.

My real uncle is really full of himself. Uncle Tu is my father's brother, and together they make a good team. Uncle Tu and Mirou get along as well, even though they're opposites. Mirou is really laid back and relaxed, while Uncle Tu still challenges his cousins to arm-wrestling contests.

While we were still sipping our soup, I noticed Ameko's hair-piece was out of place. Typical. She must have changed really quickly before she got here. That is enough to tell me that she went roof-jumping.

Our parents were busy chatting about crap, so I had some time. While I was using one hand to eat, I used my other to tilt her piece horizontal. She nodded her head, as a way of saying thanks.

"How was your day today, Menark?"

I glanced up to see Mother looking at me. Father and Mothers conversation had obviously ended, so it was family discussion time.

Well I really did nothing today. Did some school-work, hung with some mates after that and then I took Pana out for a walk. She needed the exercise.

"I was painting the middle ring today." I lied.

"Could I see it? Let's see if your private art lessons paid off." Mother insisted. _CRAP._

"I was walking home when it fell into a puddle. The colours faded and I had to put it in the furnace." I lied again. If Ameko and I had something in common, it is that we're excellent liars. That can be a bonus, but sometimes it can burden you. Either way, it helped us get though the pressure of our parents' expectations.

"That's a shame. We could've put it up in our library." Mother sighed. It's amazing how many times she will believe the puddle lie.

Mother turned her attention to Ameko. It was her turn to be questioned. "Why were you so late, Ameko?" Mother asked.

The family had finished (or stopped eating) their dishes and the servants came and took them. Turning our attention to Ameko , she acted out her day. "Well, my friends were playing at Nidhi's house again, but we lost track of time, and the maids told us that we were late." Ameko lied flawlessly, with all the hand movements perfectly in-time. "I left my favourite hair deco there, so I had to go back. Then, you know, the hair drawer? It broke." Ameko finished, fake-sighing at the end.

If I could talk, I would've clapped at her performance. I do convince Mother and Father, but Ameko knows how to even get people on her side with just a sentence or so. She could easily become an actor in those "Movers" everyone talks about. Unfortunately, our family is traditional, so we would never have the opportunity to see one. Actually, come to think of it, the whole of Ba Sing Se is a like a traditional-styled city.

Here comes the appetizer, Cat-Owl kebabs, with a soy sauce on the side. I felt ful already, so I chose to have a few bites while Ameko had one. Mother had one half and Father had none.

"So, Menark, How is your school life?"

 _This is going to be one long night._

 _-Afterwards-_

After what seemed like another eternity at the dinner table, I had a quick bath treatment and just lay in bed. I started to think, but of course- that didn't last long.

"Hey Mr. Serious! Wanna spar?" I knew that annoying voice anywhere. The door cracked open to reveal a Hyped up Ameko. "Right now?" I whined. I just got into my bed. "Yeah. I can't get to bed. Anyways, I want to see how good you got with Earth Bending. I think I could still kick your butt." She answered, a smirk plastered on her face. _Oh, it is on!_ I thought. I've practiced since a few months ago while she was not around. She will not see this coming. "Alright, lead the way." I told her.

With a smile on her face, she led me outside to the small park. The park we always went to when we were angry at our parents for something. We would cool off here, and looks like we were about to again.

We both took twenty steps back, took our stance and waited for me to yell, 'Go!'

Since we are both strategists, we took out time before I said go. When I looked like I was deep in thought, I suddenly yelled. "Go!" I charged towards her, lifting a stone as I went. "Already?!" She shouted back, avoiding my sudden charge. She saw a good throwing rock and split it into two small rocks, making them fly at me. I used a sheet of earth to block and with a sneaky move, tripped her over with a small rock.

I grew a smirk. _Now this is fun!_ I thought. While she was on the ground, looking annoyed, I used a rock pillar and bent it towards her. Fast. Sensing it, she rolled over on the floor helplessly. The pillar flew inches away from her hair. "Urgh stuff you! You have gotten better!" She bit her bottom lip in frustration.

Ameko and I got easy frustrated, but it looks like I was the one getting her annoyed this time. And I enjoyed it. I trained for this day.

Ameko flipped herself up and bent the thrown pillar back to me and charging along with it. She was angry that she under-estimated me, but it looked like something just, snapped. Her hands were looking red and it didn't help that she was charging at me.

I laughed it off, like what an annoying twin would do and bent the pillar that was over control against her. In an angry attempt to cover herself, she put her hands in front of her, apparently trying to absorb my rock.

What I saw next amazed me. I saw a flash of light in between Ameko and the propelled rock. Looked away at the now bright light, felt heat for a moment and heard her scream in shock. I looked back to find the bright light gone and the rock was cracked and smoking on the withered grass.

 _Was I finally going crazy?_

We were too shocked to say anything. Ameko didn't look mad, but shocked and confused and awed at the same time. She tried to stutter something but I walked over nervously to her to hear what she was saying.

"D-Did I just, FIRE BEND?!" She said, quite loudly.

 _Huh, looks like I wasn't going crazy. She saw it too._


	3. Chapter 3 - Complicated

ＣＨＡＰＴＥＲ 3 - Complicated

After stuttering for quite a while, we eventually came to the conclusion that it happened.

"What do you think happened?" I asked. I was calming down, but still a little shaken up.

"Well, it's pretty obvious that you just fire-bent." Menark stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Does that mean... I'm the Avatar?" I asked to no-one in particular. "Well it would explain how you don't suck at metal bending." Menark answered.

That gave him a near miss with a rock I bent at him.

I took a look at the park, it was fairly destroyed. "We should probably clean up." I offer. Without looking for his reply, I start shifting soil into ditches we made from the spar. I looked at the burnt patch of grass and the broken rock. _Was that really me?_

"Just leave it for now." I hear Menark say towards me.

I obey and only move the shattered rock into place on the ground. I left the patch there. We could say it withered or something.

The grass usually grows back in a couple of days, so we should be fine if we don't come back here for about a week. _No-one will suspect a thing!_

We eventually made our way back past the walls and into our mansion, avoiding guards as we went. We got to our rooms and just flipped onto our beds. I took out my hair decos and put them in the draw. Menark just read some old scrolls about herbs while I kept on thinking about tonight.

 _Am I really the Avatar_? I kept on thinking, for around half an hour while staring at the mosaic tiled ceiling. If I'm the Avatar, will the White lotus take me into their custody like Korra?

I shivered at the thought. I would hate for that to happen. Poor Korra. It must have been terrible to have been all alone for so long.

I turn to my candle on my bedside table. The light is already burnt out. The other light here is Menark's candle. He is still reading through boring old scrolls.

We have heaps of them in our ancient library. I don't know why we still have it. No-one besides Menark and Father use it.

Sensing that I'm looking at him, Menark shifts his head to look back at me. He sighs, realising I'm still awake. "I know today was more. Eventful than others and it could have worried you,"

His face hardened with seriousness. "But we will find out what happened with you. Whether you're the new Avatar or not I will back you up. I'm your twin, after all. A built-in best friend."

 _Then he did a rare thing._

 _He smiled. HE SMILED. Not a sarcastic grin or smirk, a whole-hearted smile._

I couldn't help but smile back.

Knowing what he did, he quickly regained his posture and blew out his candles. "Try and get some sleep, Ame. We will figure it out tomorrow. Anyways, we are visiting Nidhi tomorrow. It will be great." He sighed once more before shifting in his bed, and slept.

And for the first time in years, I went to bed with no complaints, just wanting tomorrow to come quicker.

-––––—•—––––-

Ameko's POV

 _Surprise!_

Today will be awesome! I'm "visiting" Nidhi today!

Nidhi is a childhood friend of menark and myself. She was the first person to ever accept us as two individual people, rather than a buy-one-get-one-free pair. We are both her friends, and we are greatful at that.

Oh, and what I meant by "visiting" is that we will sneak out early in the morning and then sneak back in late at night, lying that we were doing something else.

 _Sound good? Spirits yeah!_

Menark woke me up. Funny, I'm normally the one waking him up. He is not a morning person. This may be because we're visiting Nidhi. _Menark has a little crush on her!_

 _…...how pathetic!_

I almost snickered at this, but chose not to when Menark was hurrying to pack his things muttering under his breath that we were late and all that crap. Oh great, we're late.

As we both hurry to get our essentials together, I wonder about last night. I get a flashback from the last night: Me trembling with awe and terror as I watched a bright flame erupt from my hands – Menarks face of shock and confusion – the black rock on the scorched grass.

 _Stop thinking about that, Ameko!_

I mentally slap myself, but physically shake my head in an attempt to "get the thought out of my head". I also try to think of seeing Nidhi again, but it's no use. _Well there could be a chance that I may be the Avatar, so how can I get_ _ **that**_ _out of my head?_

"Ameko, are you done yet?" Lost in my thoughts again, I find myself getting distracted. Menark's boring monotone shook off the daydreams and then I finally answered his question.

"Yeah, I guess." Was my reply. Menark turned to look at me properly, settling his scarf and satchel of stuff.

"Are you okay? You look pale." His eyes scanned my face, looking for possible signs of a fever.

"Yup" I reply, not daring to look into his moss-green eyes.

Feeling awkward I backed away from my bed to my closet and re-arranged my (secretly) signature headpiece on my head, adjusted the buns and let two loose curls frame my face as always. Then I nodded to Menark, silently telling him I'm ready. He got the message and we both snuck out of our rooms. Our parents? They should be too busy to notice.

 _As always._

As we make our way down the main hall, I guess we didn't check until it was too late.

"Ooh! Ameko! You're just the person I have needed to talk to!"

 _That is NEVER a good sign. EVER._

I turn around, fake smile and all to my Mother, servants following her trail of importance as she walked towards me. She smiles back, then her face turns serious.

"You're getting a Hūnyīn." She simply states. From my confused expression, she explains what that weird word is.

"You're Sixteen now. Its time to think about Marriage."

 _Is. She. Freaking. Serious?!_

 _A marriage?! I'm SIXTEEN, Mother! Most people I know don't get married until they're at least twenty! Uncle Tu's cousin married after Avatar Korra's defeat against the Earth dictator, Kuvira. That is it! Before Mother forces me, I have to escape from Ba Sing Se._

Again, she knows just from my disgusted face, it's too early. She sighs, re-arranged her elegant (and way to fancy for me) traditionalist dress and faces towards me. "I'll give you a few weeks to think about it."

 _ONLY A FEW WEEKS?!_

"Alright, I understand, Mother." I say bowing and walk away as formally, dragging Menark along with me. Except that I only drag air. _Where did he go?_

"Psst! Idiot, over here!" _I knew by that insult that it was Mr. serious._ I turn around a corner and sure enough, I see him, back against the wall checking if the coast is clear.

He smirks at me and continues down the hall. I do the same, thinking that Mr. Serious was right. We should be more careful.

We finally make it to the outer wall of our mansion.

 _Now, I taught Menark how to use his bending for these kinds of situations, so therefore I take full for this awesomeness._

With a few flicks of our wrists, we were scaling the wall, looking amazing. Next thing, I hear a stone cracking and I hear it give way to gravity. I hear a slight yelp from Menark. I look over and see him falling down the wall. Fast. I'm already too far to bend any wall around him and I yell out his name. In a final attempt to save himself, he looked like he punched the air under him and yelled out in determination.

Then it happened again. The bright light – no – flame was back, and it was brighter than last time. It was burst out of this hand and he looked like he was hovering from this flame. Realising what he did, his hands flailed out, and with another yell from him the flame dissipated.

I climbed swiftly down the rocky wall down to a trembling Menark, now crouched on the ground, hands in front of them, inspecting the now stained-in-black piece of flooring and them. "What on Earth-Kingdom is wrong with us?" I murmur.

Then Menark stood up and opened his hand out. He stared at it and concentrated at the palm. Sure enough a small flicker of light erupted on his hand. He looked at me and, wide-eyed and all, and said as honestly as I have ever heard him,

"I can fire-bend." He stated.

 _No Agni,_ I think.

 **Wow, this chapter was long, but I'm happy with it. See? I haven't gave up yet! If you want, I've got sketches, timelines, etc. on characters and the plot, so if you want, tell me if you would like to see them!**

 **Alright, that's all from me! If you want, you can contact me Via my Instagram: sweetmus1c.**

 **I would love to hear any comments or words of advice and who knows? You could just give me the inspiration for the next chapter! :D**

 **Alright, that's all from me! Seeya soon guys!**


End file.
